tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Maxwell
Professor Maxwell is a main character in The Bureau of Magical Things. He is portrayed by Christopher Sommers. Summary He is halfling: half-human and half-elf.https://thebureauofmagicalthings.zdfe-b2b.de/#characters He is also a bookstore owner and teacher of magic for the DMI. He trains his students to master their magic powers. Maxwell loves books and has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things magic. Biography Wishing for Kyra to master jumping as soon as possible, Maxwell saw that Imogen instructed her in it. At the book store, Maxwell was informed by Imogen that Sir Zoltan's armour was on the loose and that the DMI asked for everyone to go out searching. Maxwell saw Imogen off as proceeded to lock up the store, but not before Peter arrived to pick up "Return of the Time Nemesis #6: Taking out the Trashman", one of Maxwell's favourites. Soon after, the armour broke into the book store. Knowing what it had come for, Maxwell told the armour that it could not have it and warned it to go back to the Museum of Magic lest he resort to magical violence. However, Maxwell found himself overpowered by the armour, which proceeded to the library. The girls soon arrived, with Imogen and Ruksy entrusting Lily to look after the Professor as they pursued the armour. Whispering in Kyra's ear, Maxwell told her to get the sword, which was found in "The Book of Finbar". Ultimately, Kyra intuitively resolved the situation by taking the sword out of the book and returning it to the armour. Maxwell, however, had actually meant for Kyra to take it out of the library. ("A Knight to Remember") Maxwell looked for books that covered Tri-lings, but could not find anything. At the time, Maxwell challenged his students to animate an elephant from a book, with only Darra being the last to go. Maxwell rebuked Kyra for her late arrival to class before tending to a customer at the book store. ("Fairy for a Day") After Kyra used the new power of remote magic to contact the library from the beach she and Darra had gottten trapped on, Maxwell asked her if she noticed any peculiar objects in the beach shack, though she reported none. Maxwell noted that he was unaware of anyone using such magic prior to her, but intended to check. He advised Kyra to not poke her nose into places she did not understand, as she would look unsightly without one. ("On the Beach") Personality He is decisive, authoritative, reasonable, intelligent, and protective. He cares greatly for his students and wants them to reach their full potential. He engages his students with his wit and his cheeky, dry sense of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Teletransportation' *'Telekinesis' *'Invisibility' *'Shapeshifting': Learned to do this in End of the Road: Part 2. *'Pyrokinesis' Maxwell as Jared.jpg|Maxwell as Jared Gallery Trivia *According to Jonathan M. Shiff, Maxwell's vacation spot is the .https://www.instagram.com/p/By0Nq7sgNNG/ Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***A Magical Mishap ***Magic in the Air ***Gone to the Dogs ***A Knight to Remember ***The Test ***Fairy for a Day ***Shortcut ***On the Beach ***Uncharted Waters ***Aisle 13 ***Forces of Attraction ***The Eye of Horus ***Judgment Day ***Prize Day ***Accused ***On the Case ***End of the Road: Part 1 ***End of the Road: Part 2 **Season 2 Appearances: 18/20 References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Magical beings